User blog:Bookerr389/The Quest for Knowledge ep 7
The world has a fickle sense of humor. Jack was in wonder and disappointment. After a long needed break Jack returned to his quest for books, and like before he had to track down various novels in varying locations all with equal danger. The book this time that he was in search for was once more in the dreaded plaugelands, within a dark sanctum known as Scholomance. Jack had heard tales of that despicable school, and how it had created various abominations all in the name of the Scourge. Jack was unsure on weather or not this was a good idea to travel into such a dark hole alone but he knew either way that he had to for the sake of the Brotherhood. Looking at the gate to the Scholomance Jack would take in a deep breath. Exhaling slowly he would comment,”Its now or never.” Walking with caution he would step through the gate way and into the unknown. The immediate odor of rotting flesh, and varying chemicals would hit the Paladin,” By the Lights Mercy!” He said loudly, his voice echoed throughout the chamber that he had entered. It seemed that the academy was abandoned to him. However he knew this probably was not true as whatever lived here was probably deeper within. He sighed before continuing forward. Each step that he made created an echo that could be heard miles away * clonk, clonk, clonk* He cringed as he did this,” By the Lights grace…..this will surely end poorly.” He looked around at his surroundings. The first area it seemed he was in was some sort of dimly lit ritual area. On the floor were several burned runes, daggers, ruined books, and in the middle some sort of container ack raised a brow as he saw this container . Walking with caution as he had already done he would get close to the container,” What on earth are you?” He said curiously. Leaning down on the floor he would pick the thing up. Inspecting it for a moment he would feel a dark presence coming off of the container. Dropping the thing to the ground the container would open. Spreading out a pile of ash. His brows would be raised as he breathed rapidly. The thing that he had held was a phylacter,” A Lich was here once? What in Lights name went down in this accursed place.” Shaking his head he would go forward out of the room and down a flight of stairs . The deeper he went down the stairs the darker it became. Jack gritted his teeth as he couldn't see,” I'm going to break my neck without any light.” Moving himself to the assumed right he would hold onto the wall and pressed on. As he reached further down he would begin to see a dim blue light,” Now what?” He said angrily. Already he was becoming irritated over this place. He knew very much now that there was no turning back until he got what he came for and so with a sigh he went forward towards to the blue light. What he saw when he got close horrified him bones of the dead covered the floor . All of them ranging in size and shape all coming from different walks of life, “ Disgusting! “ He yelled as he walked through, “ The Dead do not belong in such a disgraceful place.” He shook his head, “ And the living do not belong here as well.” Jack immediately stopped as he heard this voice* click, clack, click, clack* Something was moving towards him * click, clack, click, clack*, “ Its been so long since I had any visitors.” Jack unsheathed his blade and stepped into a defensive stance, “ Who goes there!?” He turned looking throughout the dimly blue lit room. His gaze met nothing * click, clack, click, clack*, “ Such a silly question boy.I would ask you the same but I know the answer.” The voice said coldly and creepily,” You know who I am.” The voice chuckled before responding, “ I know exactly who you are Jack Oathbourne…..” Jack raised a brow, “ How do you know my name?” The voice again simply laughed,” I would answer your question but it seems some of my friends wish to speak with you.” * click, clack, click, clack*, “ What the hell are you.” Jack said with much fear. The voice didn't respond which left Jack nervous,” Fleshhhhhh….oooooh sooooo tasty soooooo goood!!!”It seemed like a crowd had appeared out of nowhere,” Soooo long since we have eaten…!!!” The sound of shuffling corpses would follow this crowd voice, Jack looked to his left and saw in horror a large Horde of ghouls. Mangled and destroyed corpses stood in disheveled pack,” Staay stilll and feeeeed us !!!” Jack opened his mouth wildly,” Back you wretches! I will not be your food today! “ He pointed his blade towards them. These words seemed to do little to the ghouls. They only simply replied with a hungering growl. Troubled by this Jack began to scan his surroundings and assess what he could do. He was in an empty room with nothing but his wits, blade, and well a hungry pack of ghouls, " Bollocks." He muttured. It seemed the only way he could survive this was to face the ghouls head on and cut down each and every one of them until nothing stood, but him and him alone. Spinning his blade he looked torwards the ghouls, " I wish not to disgrace the dead but you are threatening my livelyhood so I must defend myself." With that he charged into the pack. The ghouls gave a loud victory cry as dinner came to them. However their cries would begin to drop as Jack began to swing violently at them with his blade. His sword went through each one of them like butter. The ghouls who at first were oblivious to this would begin to assualt him. Their disgusting and decomposing arms reached for his throat," Away!"Jack screamed before spinning with his blade, slicing through all of the remaning ghouls. The remaining ghouls fell to the floor; dead as they were supposed to be. He looked around as he saw the bodies lay dead.* click, clack, click, clack*," That wasn't called for !!!! Those weeeeere my friends." Looking around Jack readied himself for another attack," Come out into the Light wretch!. And with a loud thud a bony creature landed on Jack. Holding him down on the floor a mangled face would come up close to his face, " Jack Oathbourne you will die this day!" Jack breathed heavily as he looked at this ghastly monster. A moment of realization would then hit him as he realized this was Doctor Hulvaman a professor who worked here...and the man who had the book he needed, " You are going to die painfully!" Jack had to think quick and as he did Hulvaman raised a bony arm and struck at him. Jack then raised his arm and with much haste blew a bolt of Holy energy at the creatures head. With much convieance his bolt hit its target. The creature howled in the air before collapsing next to him. Stepping up Jack then would look at the creature, " This is why working with the dark arts is bad." He laughed then before searching the body. His hand went through slime and blood until he came across the item he had searched for " Wrath of the Soulflayer". He smiled then, " Now then...how do I get out of here." Category:Blog posts